


Flickering Embers

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: :), Angst, Arguing, Blood, Break Up, Breakfast, Campfires, Cliffhangers, Comfort Sex, Crime Fighting, Crying, Cuddles, Denial, Disappearance, Drinking, Drunkenness, Dying Kai, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Feels, Feelings, Fire, Fire Powers, Forehead Kisses, Forests, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, I lied, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, M/M, Masters of Spinjitzu, Men Crying, Multi, Nicknames, Play Fighting, Polygamy, RIP, Reunions, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Sparring, Suicide Attempt, Talking, Tea, Tension, Training, Vomiting, Warm, Yikes, it might be sad i guess, kinda????, multiple actually, oof be prepared for more tags, polyninja - Freeform, they just lose him, things might get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: After a close encounter with an elemental, Kai is beginning to fall apart. Slowly, his team is beginning to worry that...Well, they need to do something before this gets any worse. And they lose their fire wielder and partner.(Warnings will change)





	1. Symptom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in kids, my need for torturing Kai is just beginning. I'm warning you now, this might get a bit sad. Either way, we got some solid polyninja to balance out the angst, so hopefully I won't murder any y'all.

The first signs had been so miniscule, but they all cursed not seeing them sooner. It had started after they’d battled some sort of ethereal, invisible elemental creature. From there, it went downhill.

* * *

Kai had gone into a little coughing fit during meditation, briefly interrupting the serene moment.

“You okay, man?” Lloyd asked, knowing Kai’s voice, but worrying over his health. It was never good when one of them got sick.

“Yeah, yeah, just felt like I had something scratchy in there. Sorry, sensei.” He settled back into his meditation pose, but Zane, Lloyd, and Nya had all mentally made a note to check on him later.

* * *

Kai checked out, and he continued on. The next oddity had been during a sparring session with Jay, a few days later. As the two were basically raw energy when they were in their respective elements, sparring always was a give and take as well as a spectacle to witness.

“Again, Jay! Go for the support!” Kai called, jumping at Jay, punches easily being dodged, and then seeing the pale blur move in to infiltrate his stance. Jay’s strong round kick caught the back of Kai’s knees, making him topple. He panted for a few moments on the ground, Jay poised in a mock kill blow. Then he cracked a smile, holding out his hand.

“How was that?”

“Better, but it needs more force.” Kai took the hand, smiling back at his friend and lover. He let go, walking away, still panting and unable to catch his breath. He lowered himself onto the stairs leading out of the training room, grabbing his respective water bottle.

“You good, baby?” Jay asked, still hyped and bouncing. Kai nodded, unable to find his voice after several swallows of water. Then he coughed roughly into his fist, looking a little beat.

“Yeah, just, can’t catch my breath.” He shook himself off, standing to face the freckled man, taking a new stance.

“Alright, again.”

* * *

“Zane, could I sleep in between you and Cole?”

“Nuh-uh, it’s just starting to get warmer.” Cole said from around the corner where he was changing, Zane paused from wiping grease off himself and Jay from the garage.

“Why?” He asked, not looking up. Kai didn’t respond, opting to finish brushing his teeth. Spitting the scum into the sink, he refused to look over at his partners still as he rinsed his mouth.

“Cause I’m cold…” He mumbled, barely loud enough for the two in the bathroom to hear, let alone the third man in the bedroom.

“Whaaaaaaat?” Jay asked with a devious smile, seeing Kai’s embarrassed and blush-tinged face. 

“What what?” Cole asked, walking in from Jay’s noisy response, only seeing Kai hiding his face in his hands.

“Nothing!”

“Kai is cold.” Zane said over his shoulder, backing up from Jay as he was satisfied with his cleaning job.

“What, are you feeling okay?” Cole went to move his hands and feel the fire elemental’s forehead, but was childishly slapped away.

“Yes! I’m fine! I just want to sleep next to someone warmer than ice fingers over there!” Kai huffed, still a nice shade of pink, making his three partners smile at his defensiveness.

“C’mere, fireball.” Cole chuckled, scooping up the grumpy brunet, who hid his face in the broad shoulder. Zane and Jay followed, Jay opting to piggyback on Zane who looked happy to comply.

“Wow, you’re actually, like, a normal temperature.” Cole mused, letting Kai flop onto the bed as Cole sat more gingerly on the edge.

“Here, lemme feel!” Jay chirped, climbing off of Zane, jamming his hand onto Kai’s neck. “Yeah! You’re right! Kai, you’re, like, human temperature!”

“Can we just go to sleep? And not talk about how I’m not warm?”

“Jesus, just say cold!”

“Hush, Muscles, less talking, more cuddling. Same goes for you two.” 

* * *

“Seriously? Who keeps making these mechs for these ass-”

“Language, Kai!” Lloyd cut off the red ninja, who was at the back of the formation, mostly complaining.

“Kai! I need some heat!” Jay called, starting to get overwhelmed.

“Thought you’d never ask!” Kai jumped over Lloyd, who was wrangling the leader, and went for the group of lankies on Jay. He landed, striking his control pose to release a jet of fire before he’d turn it on the bad guys. But nothing happened.

“Kai!”

“H-hold on! Just-” Kai screamed, fire exploding off of his arm, blasting away several guys from Jay’s position. It made the elemental stumble, looking shocked at his own power, unregulated.

“Nice shot!”

“Yeah…”

* * *

He was getting dressed. He was JUST getting dressed! How in the world could his power be going haywire? His own skin was burning, the natural defense against the flames that would subsequently follow. Running out of his shared room, he managed to get on the deck when a jet of flames released itself from his hand. He stared at his own appendage disbelievingly, like it’d betrayed him. It  **_had_ ** betrayed him. His powers were supposed to be under his control, especially after several years of use. The only exception to that rule was when his emotions got so extreme they were painful.

“Fuck…” He muttered, trying to get a gauge on his internal feel of his fire. Unlike usual, it was like catching smoke, and Kai did not like that. Suppressing his powers into the back of his being, he got his skin to cool down in the morning air. Then he walked back inside like nothing had happened.

* * *

“Uh, e-excuse me.” Kai abruptly stood from dinner, walking out onto the deck. The weirdest part was Kai never excused himself in casual company.

“Did he look sick to you?” Jay asked, Zane nodding, concern mounting on his face.

“Lemme go out and check on him..” Lloyd soothed, standing to follow. He found him leaning on the railings on one side of the deck, trying to suppress coughs as smoke rose thick in the air.

“Kai!? Is that a cigarette!?” Lloyd sounded scandalized, which was a one of the fastest tones to get everyone else outside. Kai whipped around looking all sorts of guilty and wide-eyed. Then he coughed hard, smoke billowing out of his mouth and nose, having him holding onto the railing to stay upright.

“No!” He managed to get out, trying to keep the others back. Kai knew fire, and it’s subsequent components. He may not be the master of smoke, but he’s pretty damn close. This was the type of smoke that came off of burning garbage, that was dangerous and thick, it wasn’t the usual kind. He was his fire’s fuel source, so the smell of it’s smoke would vary, but it was usually a scorched type of old tree smell.

“S-Stay back..” He wheezed, letting the gas spill from his lungs. After he’d hacked up enough that it stopped, he dizzily walked back over to the group.

“Kai, are you okay?” Zane asked with dangerously serious and genuine concern. The brunet nodded, coughing into his fist a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I was tryin’ not to scare you, it-it’s an elemental thing. It’s nothing to worry about, it’ll pass.” Lloyd smiled gently, hugging the red ninja. They went back inside, and no one saw the scared look in Kai’s eyes.

* * *

“Kai? You okay?” Cole and Jay exchanged looks as they heard the other male retching again in their shared bathroom.

“Y-yeah…just…don’t come in!” He said weakly, voice wobbly. Thus, Jay promptly opened the door. Kai sat curled around the toilet, frowning at them, surrounded by a small cloud of smoke. Upon closer inspection, a slightly chunky grey and black slop was in the toilet.

“Kai-”

“I’m fine.” He looked away from them.

“This does not look like fine.” Cole emphasized by pointing at gross sludge.

“I just had some bad food. It’s fine.” He insisted, coughing a little, defined puff of smoke coming out of his mouth.

“This looks like the opposit-” Cole was interrupted by Kai flushing the toilet, shuddering, and walking over to the sink. Grabbing his toothbrush, he looked at them pointedly.

“I feel fine. It was just something I ate, really.” He said, throwing them a grin to accent he was certainly, most definitely fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted it to be, oH WELL. Come back next week to see Kai punted out of a window! (Kidding) Seriously, I have a couple chapters planned ;)


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time!!! With an update!! Unbelievable!! Anyways, a little long, and it skips around for the sake of not boring you with in between bits (that the author can't write well OOF).

Glancing at Cole, Jay unsurely padded toward the larger brunet. Kai was turned away, pulling on clothes for the day. Jay looked over his shoulder again, Zane now standing there nodding encouragingly. Gently, he reached out and hesitantly tapped his shoulder.

“Kai-”

“What?” They all cringed at the clipped tone. 

“We’re worried-”

“I’m fine.”

“Kai, you keep saying that, an-” Cole stepped up, letting Jay grow a bit bolder. But it went silent when Kai slammed the dresser drawer shut. They could see him clenching his jaw, fist white-knuckled at his side.

“I  _ know _ i’ve been  weak lately-”

“Ka-” Jay hated the way he punctuated that word in particular. This is what he was afraid of.

“BUT, it’s just a cold or allergies or some shit. You don’t have to keep coddling me.” Kai finally looked at them. His face was pale and he was on the brink of tears, anger verging on desperation. Despite that, his eyes were a dull color, contrary to his emotions. Surprisingly, Zane was the one surging forward. 

“Whatever this is, we just want to help, Kai. We love you-”

“Get OFF!” Kai shoved him away. “I don’t need help! Just-!,” Kai heaved a sigh, looking at the varied expressions between the three, “I just need some space right now. You wouldn’t understand.” And then Kai just left.

“Well, he’s in a mood-”

“C’mon, he just needs space, if we-”

“He needs our assistance, tha-” The three began to bicker, eventually concluding to just let the brunet take his own course and hopefully come back to them.

* * *

Two months had passed and Kai’s health was slowly declining. Vomiting was becoming uncomfortably common, and this particular morning, he looked like shit. He’d slept in his own room, apart from his partners, which didn’t happen very often, but they’d started to become overbearing on his condition. Trudging into the kitchen late, he looked like he’d actually been hit by a semi-truck. His entire complexion was pale, despite being naturally tanned,  and he was beginning to register colder than an  average human. He coughed as he got the box of cereal that’d been put away, catching Lloyd’s attention, who had been putting on his shoes.

“Oh my god, you are not going out.” He laughed, only getting a sharp glare from the tired elemental.

“We’re just training, I’m fine, Lloyd.” God, he even sounded terrible, his voice grated his throat, and caused him to cough. A puff of smoke wafted up to the ceiling, and Kai groaned.

“Yeah, you’re not. Go back to bed.” The green ninja dismissed, going out on the deck.

* * *

“Alright, pair off for- oh my god.” Lloyd started, facepalming as he saw Kai determinedly walking out on deck.

“Can’t you three do something?” Lloyd gestured to the brunet who frowned, his three boyfriends shaking their heads, already having suffered under Kai’s unbreakable determination.

“Uncle-”

“Sensei, I can speak for myself and I am fine. Please, continue Lloyd.” Kai interrupted in a dangerous tone, holding Lloyd’s look, unwavering. Wu nodded, making Lloyd roll his eyes, finishing dolling out training orders, opting to spar with Kai today to make sure he’d be okay.

“Kai, stop being stupid. You’re sick.”

“Whatever, let’s just spar already.”

“Fine, elemental practice.” Thus, the day began. They warmed up, Kai shifting into better spirits when Lloyd stopped denying him.

But sparring began as a problem. Kai could physically keep up, but something lagged, his movements off. Lloyd kept blasting him and he either couldn’t deflect or his flames lost control and shot toward the green ninja. 

“C’mon, Kai, control.” Lloyd prompted, resetting.

“I KNOW,” he barked back, “I know…” He felt like shit and his internal feel of himself was all sorts of muddled. He couldn’t tell what was just his body or his power, and none of it was listening to him. Lloyd watched his sluggish movements, making sure to stay out of firing range.

“You got this, Kai, c’mon!” Almost missing the delayed jet of fire, Lloyd let loose a shockwave, toppling Kai. “Are you okay?” He walked over where Kai lay on the ground, looking like he’d momentarily been unconsciously. Crouching and offering a hand, Kai slapped it away. The blond could see frustration mounting, and he told Kai to rest after an hour or so as he checked on the others.

“Dude, what the hell is he doing?” The blond hissed at his friends.

“Lloyd, he’s been like this all week. He’s barely even talking to us, not to mention not even sleeping near us.” Cole shrugged, looking over at the other two who nodded unhappily in confirmation.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We thought he’d get pissed or something. Or like we did something?” Cole tried, looking unsure of himself.

“He said he needed space. And we all know how… off, he’s been, lately.” Jay added, rubbing his arm in skittishness over the topic.

“I don’t think he even has any other emotions than tired or angry, right now.” Lloyd sighed, rubbing his temples. “It’s even effecting his element.”

“What?” Zane looked alarmed, which in turn made the other three men look at him.

“It’s affecting his fire, he can’t really…control it? It’s almost like he’s running on empty.” Zane looked concerned, but nodded, not saying anything else in favour of staring at the deck. Before they could prompt anything further, Kai stormed past, shirt off. Surprisingly, he was glistening with sweat, which was odd based on his recent decline in temperature. Moving toward the front of the deck he began to go through the basic sets that they used to channel and control their element. He frustratedly  ended each one with no result, growling and resetting.

“Kai…?”

“What!?” He yelled, breathing hard. He looked more hopeless rather than angry.

“Listen, man-”

“No, you listen,” He jabbed a finger into Lloyd’s chest, making him stumble, looking vaguely fearful of the brunet’s scowl, “I’m fine! I have everything under control! Everything is fine! I know what I’m doing, so just fuck off Garmadon!” He tried to storm away, but his steps began to slow and wobble. Stumbling onto his knees, he held in a pained noise, eventually ending on his hands and knees, whimpering.

Lloyd could only stand there still shocked at the outlash from his unofficially-adopted older brother. Jay moved to try and get him, but stumbled back as  heat radiated unnaturally in visible waves from the man. Kai was curling in on himself before a scream ripped through the air. In a split second he was engulfed in blinding flame as the brunet’s silhouette crumbled. Then it was all over, Kai laying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the deck. Zane was the first to rush forward, scooping up the limp body. He turned Kai’s face, fingers pulling open one eye. Gasping in horror, the ice elemental froze, hand hovering over the skin of his boyfriend’s face.

“What?” Cole asked, sliding down on the other side of Kai’s body. His hands were beginning to shake as he tried to figure what to do.

“Zane, what’s wrong!?” Jay asked in a demanding voice, standing over the two, shifting anxiously on his feet. Lloyd slowly approached as Zane looked up at the others.

“H-His fire…” Zane whimpered, holding the brunet closer to his chest.

“His element is  _ dying _ .”

* * *

Thus, Kai lay in the collective bed, wrapped in several blankets, still unconscious. He was freezing, all warmth seeming to have been sapped from his being. Much to Zane’s horror, his eyes had reverted back to the dark brown he had before unlocking his elemental powers, nearly identical to his sister’s. From then on, his eyes always wavered between the colors of fire, usually a gentle amber. But now they were just….dull. 

Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Nya were in the other room, pouring over books and information. Cole sat next to him, moving his hand across the finally serene face to keep heat on it. Zane was at the desk, plugged into the on board computer and trying to find anything on this type of illness. Jay was flitting between the two rooms and the kitchen. Having made drinks and snacks, he needed activity to occupy his fretful state.

A whimper made Cole pause, feeling a shift under his hands. Then dull brown eyes were looking up at him.

“Hi, buddy.”

“Why’s i’ s-s-so cold?” He asked, shivering in the multitude of blankets. Cole felt his heart pang for his fire elemental.

“I’m sorry, buddy, we’re tryin’ to keep you warm. Is this better?” He placed both his hands on Kai’s neck, earning a hum, but Kai’s face remained somber.

“Cole, did you want-”

“Shh, Jay, he’s up.”

“‘S c-cold.” He complained, trying to sit up, like that’d get him away from the sensation. Jay came over, setting down the a third cup of tea, placing a hand soothingly on the bulky form.

“Kai, you scared us so much!” Jay chastised, smiling broadly as Kai’s face tried to contort. His expression wasn’t right, like he himself was hard to control. Almost woozy looking in Cole’s opinion.

“Cold…” The deep, thorough, burning void inside Kai felt like ice. Bad ice. The kind you impale yourself on and it freezes your blood before you die. It was painful and the very opposite of what Kai wanted. He just wanted to be okay again, feel the warmth in his body.

“I know, but can you-” Jay soothed, Cole still moving his hands around to warm the skin on his neck and face. But, much to the earth user’s dismay, Kai felt like the cool synthetic flesh of their beloved nindroid whenever he got fully powered up.

“N-ne-ed hot-t-t.” His shivering was becoming violent, the commotion pulling Zane out of cyberspace. Jay was muttering soft words and holding his shoulder down a bit forcefully. Unfortunately, Kai still had energy, be it fueled by fear or whatnot.

“But Kai-” Cole began to reason, but the face in his hands was jerked away as Kai writhed in his cocoon of blankets.

“C-cold-d!” He stammered beginning to struggle, trying to get out of the confines. He was bordering hysterical, he knew it. But he’d lost the ability to care. He just had to get away from this body.

“Zane, I-I need some help!” Cole was losing his ability to restrain the elemental. Kai was beginning hyperventilate, managing to pull his arms free of the embrace. The nindroid came over and turned on his internal heaters in his palms, Kai leaning for the heat, clinging to the hand presented to him.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Jay asked, vaguely disgusted by the way Kai was not even acting human.

“More he-eat…” He hiccuped, but he wasn’t crying, pressing Zane’s hand hard into his cheek.

“I-I’m not sure. It has to do with his lack of elemental energy, but I hoped it wouldn’t be this bad..” Zane said, moving to offer his second hand.

“Well, we can’t just throw him in a fire, we don’t even know if he counts as an elemental anymore!” Jay squawked, petting Kai’s hair, mostly for the blue ninja’s own piece of mind. Then a grip locked around his wrist, the weak man looking him dead in the eye.

“Please.” Kai was nearly pleading, looking between them.

“I-I…” Jay felt tears welling up in his eyes, seeing one of his favorite people demeaned to this. And Jay knew exactly what he wanted. “Kai, I can’t…” He pulled the other man to him, Zane following with the subsequently connected other hand.

* * *

Spasming, Kai could barely register the people around him. His body was rejecting the lack of something, he didn’t know what, but his entire form was sore from the involuntary twitching. He couldn’t stop it, no matter how far he curled in on himself to try and stay warm.

Jay just felt ill having to watch. They’d seen one another at some pretty low lows, but this was scary. Cole may be their pillar, but Kai kept everything together, as Jay and Zane ran the power and intelligence respectively. They’d tried to live without one another, but after over a decade of comradery, they were family. And now even more, which made this hurt so much worse. He soothed his own trembling hands over sweaty hair, Kai damp and freezing all the while. Zane was trying to collect as many spare blankets as he could, Cole pacing from room to room. He wasn’t good with these situations. He could coddle, and comfort, or decimate, but he was afraid he was always going to hurt something if he touched.

Snorting fondly at the memory, Jay recalled how Cole had been so gentle when he and Jay had first started dating. At the time it had irritated Jay to no end, demanding more than featherlight touches and quick pecks. Now he could haplessly pick up any of them, muscle memory having memorized each of them.

“Okay, I think this all I could get.” Zane announced, dumping a massive pile on the floor next to the bed, getting Jay to nod at him. Swallowing dryly, he sat Kai up, hating the way he jerked around like a snake being electrocuted. Zane lifted his lower half so he could wrap him in blankets, the layers slowly getting the shivering to lessen. Cole came in later, once Kai was just a mound of blankets. His eyes were red from commiserating with Lloyd and Nya, not hesitating to go to their bathroom and chug a couple glasses of water. He returned and stood by Kai’s side of the bed, feeling himself tear up again at seeing Kai’s pained expression. He shivered a little, but was mostly restricted by the blankets, his hair awkwardly angled and just….not Kai. Settling on the other side, he slid in next to Zane and Jay, who’d already fallen asleep next to the nest.

* * *

He didn’t realize he was awake until his feet hit the floor. Then he was acutely aware of the fact he was soaked in sweat, a hodgepodge of blankets where he used to be. Following his feet, he found himself on the deck, windy night making him shiver even more. 

Then something lurched in him, and he doubled over in rough coughs. When he could open his eyes again, he saw the embers on the deck, still glowing after just being inside him. Gagging, he felt an unnatural something rise up his throat, coughing up the foreign thing into his hand.

A tiny golden flame flickered in his palm, levitating itself just above his palm. It’s glow warmed Kai’s face, little flecks of shining ash coming from nothing. Then, it began to grow smaller, the way a match dies. It leaned away from Kai, trying to leave his grasp. Kai’s world shattered inside himself, like all the supports melting. He felt himself falling away, but reached after the fading light, regardless, as the night took hold.

They found him in the morning, peacefully sprawled on the deck, one hand outstretched with a little handful of ash.

* * *

Everything about Kai had just…deflated. He wasn’t himself. When he wasn’t complaining about being cold, he was trying to crack jokes, but he had little energy. It was like he’d been stripped of something unseen; more than just his element. Often, someone found him huddled in a corner or against the wall of a room with some blankets, staring at the nothing.

Whenever he coughed smoke and ash came up, fluttering down like dismal snow. Lethargic and fatigued, he failed to even put effort into his appearance. He wasn’t eating, the only reason he wasn’t straight up rotting away was because of the people around him simply wouldn’t stand for it.

The Kai they knew would have gotten angry and lashed out, or become stupidly determined. Instead, he just agreed or accepted anything that was given and done to him. So, here he was now, just slouched against the railings of the Bounty, on the deck. 

Jay was struggling to meditate next to him while Cole and Lloyd sparred. 

Zane and Nya had left to gather more information, the two calling everyday, if not more, to check in.

“Oof, you’re really pickin’ up on the power for that one, bud!” Cole huffed, shirtless and breathing hard. Lloyd’s shirt clung to him where patches of sweat showed.

“Wouldn’t of happened if I didn’t have such a good teacher.” He laughed breathlessly, walking away, most likely to refill his water bottle. Kai watched in a dead and dazed fashion, hair obscuring his vision as it flopped in his eyes, unsculpted.

“How’re ya’ doin’ buddy?” Cole asked as he crouched to retrieve his own water bottle.

“Cold.” Kai muttered sourly, frowning a little at the sympathy in Cole’s face.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you back-”

“AGH, NO YOU WON’T!” Kai leapt up suddenly in the earth user’s face. Scrambling back, the noiret was unprepared. He glanced at Jay who was slowly standing, scared behind the taller brunet.

“I’M GONNA DIE! Don’t you see..? Fire was who I was, even before I had it! I’m dying..” Kai’s anger deflated into a deep sadness, tangent ending in raspy coughs. Tears, blood, and ash splattered the deck as the former elemental heaved, subsiding into sobs as he pulled his head in between his legs. Shuttering in grief, Cole and Jay could only watch and try to comfort. The worst part was, he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, kinda choppy. I hope I got the gist of what this story is gonna go down as. :/ Either way, as my dad says (he's a scifi writer for fun), "Crying is one of the best reactions you can get to a piece." Idk, maybe this is sad, I've memorized and analyzed the story too much to notice. Expect the next chapter to have some beginning Plot (not just exposition).


	3. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am! With another chapter of foreboding!! I'll let you get to it ;)

“Of course, nothing we ever do is easy..” Cole muttered to Zane who only looked exhausted at the prospect of the task. Nya had worked with their nindroid and her’s, to retrace their exploits to the elemental creature. Unfortunately, they had herded the thing into the forest where it was supposed to reside. The shapeless force had only attacked when a human village threatened it. Now, the settlement had protection in place, but the creature seemed to have deemed it acceptable to share their territory. The fight with it had been particularly difficult and it wasn’t until later that Zane’s footage could be translated. It spoke in several overlapping tongues, some archaic and lost. In the end, it seemed to spout gibberish, and Zane gave up on the project. Since then, the thing had been forgotten, but now it was their only lead and hope.

“How’re we supposed to find this thing?” Lloyd prompted, almost tripping when Jay burst out of the foliage near him. 

“OH GOD, OH GOD, THEY’RE ON ME!” Vigorously brushing himself off, he ran into Cole. Picking up his smallest boyfriend, he shook him like a spray paint can.

“Better?” He asked as he placed him back on the ground and Jay nodded in a dazed manner, now discombobulated from the action but placated. 

Nya took the lead, getting them to pack food and supplies for their journey. Skylor very kindly gave them some raw ingredients and supplies at wholesale value. Initially she tried to give them to the team for free, but Lloyd and her girlfriend insisted they at least break her even. Nya had most of the food, seeing as Cole took any chance to eat when he was stressed, Jay’s accelerated metabolism kept him snacking, and Zane could prepare but not preserve food. And Lloyd was just straight up too small, even though he was about even with Nya and Kai. Their protectiveness could borderline overbearing, but they were down a member, so Lloyd tolerated.

Kai glared at them, absorbing sunlight and being alive, while he sat in the same position and fucking froze. It wasn’t fair. Everything hurt as he shivered, stomach empty despite his attempts to eat. He was angry at himself for being angry at them and it was like a sharp dagger of ice in his back. Just like the pitiful looks and coddling gestures and his own submissiveness to the entire thing. He felt like a ghost, maybe a ghost of a ghost. It was just easier to ignore everything and get this pain over with, no matter what he had to do.

The jungle was lush and thick and green, putting Cole and Lloyd at ease. Cole simply had an affinity for the life that came from his element, while Lloyd just loved seeing everything living and growing. The leaves were enormous on the ground, trees towering around the clearing. Small things moved about in morbid curiosity, startling Jay occasionally. Pets were his only acceptable view on animals, everything else terrified him. Zane easily got distracted by new plants he hadn’t seen, Cole nudging him from staring awe-struck at neon flowers. 

Something distant pulled Kai to wobble onto his feet and move. He followed the shadow of the Bounty, unsure of his weakened state to support his body. Then something crackled and he was scrambling to find it. A stray bushfire wobbled in some dry grass left from the engine’s ignition. It was quickly dying so Kai took ample opportunity of it.

The air was alive and breathing, a distance sense Lloyd retained from Morro’s inhabitants. He could just sense how full and buzzing it was to simply move around and exist. Reminded him of the young Morro he’d met in the man’s broken mind. The one he could’ve been friends, maybe family, to.

“Okay, I think we...Where’s Kai?” Lloyd looked around, looking toward his team. Instantly, they were dropping their backpacks, calling his name.

“Kai! Where are you!?” Zane called, quick to part foliage.

“Kai!” Cole called, running himself in circles.

“Oh god, where is he!?” Jay worried, speeding between different points.

“SHIT, I FOUND HIM!” Nya yelled from the opposite side of the Bounty. She now held him, looking at his hands. The fire was turning to embers, dying in a matter of seconds, barely any threat now..

“What were you doing!?”

“You can’t leave like that!”

“I was cold.” He said in a deadpan manner, not looking at his team.

“Zane, go get the med kit!” Nya ordered, her voice cracking.

“What?” Cole asked, crouching down to where Nya held his wrists.

“Look at his hands!” Sure enough, they were red and raw.

“Is that….is he  _ burnt _ ?” Jay asked in disbelief, looking at where the fire had been.

“I found him with his hands basically in the fire.” Nya said in a gentle tone, holding her brother closer. Cole brushed some hair out of his face, his brown eyes slowly looking up at him. As Zane worked to smooth cream onto his hands and wrap them in bandages, Kai didn’t even react, his hands twitching in pain almost detached from him.

“We need to find that thing.” Lloyd affirmed in a dark tone as they got ready to pack up again.

* * *

“So, it displaces, like, magnetic fields?” Jay asked, striding with the nindroid as he took lead of the party.

“Precisely,” Zane affirmed, pulling up the program he was using, “see, based on…” Jay cooed and debated the specifics, getting his intuitive sparkle as Zane happily explained the figures and dynamics. Cole smiled, making Nya elbow him.

“You are such a sap.” Jabbing playfully, she got his smile to turn to bashful.

“Yeah, well, can you blame me?” Side-eyeing her, he wouldn’t give her the full satisfaction of knowing she knew how to tease him.

“Hardly, you goofballs are so dorky, if someone doesn’t like you, there is something fundamentally wrong with them.” Nya got Cole to chuckle at that one.

“I know a LOT of people that would disagree.” He glanced up, trying to make a mental compilation of all the halfway decent people they knew that may not like them. Results: there weren’t many.

“Yeah, and we’ve kicked all their butts.” Nya confidently nudged him again, getting a huff of exasperation. She might not be an android like Zane or Pixal, but she could certainly prove more clever than her male counterparts.

“Fair point. Speaking of kicking..” He may as well bring it up now, as there wasn’t much to do. Plus, Nya was usually pretty good humored.

“If you broke another one, I swear, Cole!” She laughed, more amused than upset. She and Jay had built and rebuilt and rebuilt their training dummies, but so far, none of them had lasted much over a month. Cole had a tendency to throttle anything in his path, including the equipment.

“I-It wasn’t my fault this time! Blame Zane!” Cole tried to deflect, smile playful. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d used his friends as scapegoats. Usually it was Kai, but he stopped that thought before he could let it linger.

“Oh, sure, you said that last time.” Giving him a accusatory look, she saw his grin, knowing his feigned innocence was easily shredded.

“How could it not be him, the dummy was freezing.”

“And in the freezer.”

“Minor details!” Lloyd chuckled to himself. He was glad that the entire misunderstanding years ago was behind them. Nya was closer than ever with the team, which had initially been a struggle as the token female member. And with their four  original members having finally figured out their complex lovelife, and Nya now with two girlfriends of her own, Lloyd was happy for his family. A little lonely sometimes, but he found himself never truly alone with such close bonds. 

He caught himself, walking a little too close to the edge of the mountainside trail for his comfort. It was nearly a sheer, straight drop, the dense forest they’d begun in below. The wind was pleasant and they were almost to the top of the plateau, vines and ferns beginning to dot the path. But the sun was blaring, no cloud cover in the middle of summer. Summer was Kai’s favorite season, though. Speaking of their lethargic friend-

“Hey, uh,” Lloyd tapped on Earth and Waters’ shoulders, getting them to glance at him, “where’s Kai?” Lloyd cringed at the alarmed look he earned.

“JAY, ZANE, WE’RE MISSING KAI!”

“WHAT!?”

“Retrace our steps!” Nya ordered.

“Already ahead of you!” A blur of blue moved past them all, Jay moving inhumanly fast. They all began jogging after the blur.

“Who was supposed to be watching him!?” Lloyd yelled, looking back at the black and white ninja.

“Don’t look at me!” Cole called indignantly.

“What!? I thought it was your turn!” Zane retorted.

“I thought it was Jay’s!”

“Blame me later and help!” Jay yelled desperately, now hanging halfway off a cliff on the side of the path. Kai was dangling off the edge, looking absolutely nonchalant about the ordeal. Cole was quick to help haul the ex-elemental back onto the path. Ready to accuse the lightning elemental, the argument died in his throat as Jay cradled the taller brunet tightly. Holding Kai, Jay ran his hands over his face as he sit on the ground wrapped around him, incoherently sobbing.

“Jay..?” Nya knelt down, placing one of her hands on top of the smaller freckled ones. The erratic motions slowed and Jay took in gasping breaths to calm himself. Nya helped him and her brother up, flinching when her sibling received a sudden and harsh slap. Cole saw Zane jump out of the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t you EVER fucking do that again! Do you hear me, Kai Smith!? DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING DARE!” Jay screeched, shifting after to huddle under the growing tension coming from Cole and Zane. Kai watched with a dead expression as always, any remorse or regret hidden perfectly.

“What did you do, Kai?” Lloyd asked in a dangerous tone, squaring up to him, as if he’d still fight back. He still had to hold his status as leader, and the discord in the group was testing his limits.

“Kai, what did you DO!?” Zane barked, helping Cole calm their lightning elemental down, who was just absolutely shaken.

“I just want this to end.” Kai managed to get out, and it almost sounded like he was sad at the concept. Then his face dipped back down into bitter anger.

“I’m useless. Why’re you doing this if it’s pointless? I’m-” Kai doubled over in violent coughs, ending his growing tangent. Smoke billowed out in thick clouds, mixed with warm blood on the ground. This was the most he’d spoken in days, and yet the dark outburst barely phased his partners.

“I’m starting to wonder why we came as well.” Cole spat, not getting any resistance from the insult. Kai heaved in raspy breaths, looking up at him in an almost defiant manner.

“Exactly. Just off me. I’m suffering,” He dragged out the word, eyes narrowed in punctuation of his point, “if ever loved me you’d do me the favor.” Jay let out a whimper, making Zane’s expression go from upset to furious. In his restraint, he lead his remaining partners away. Nya helped her brother up, looking less than thrilled about his behavior. Lloyd scrubbed at his face, looking over their crumbling teammate. With a heavy sigh, he followed the other three.

“Let’s make camp for the night..”

* * *

“He was just… sitting there. And he looked at me, he looked directly at me. And then he just… jumped! I- He chose to die! And he didn’t care- I was right there… I, just, god, that isn’t Kai.” Jay recalled, huddled next to Zane as Cole dished out food.

“It’s not surprising, he’s been showing heavy signs of depression.” Zane commented. Nya sighed from across the fire.

“Can you blame him? I mean, his powers... they defined him.”

“They shouldn’t. Our powers never should define who we are. And he knows that. He’s given up, is what it is.” Lloyd stated, sitting on his rock in the fire ring meditating.

“Yeah, on himself, but, us? It’s just…” Cole sighed, holding several bowls full of dinner.

“Frustrating.” Concluded the blue ninja, accepting the stew that Cole offered. They ate in silence, one bowl sitting off to side and going cold. Kai was in the forest just beyond their site, they’d tied him to long rope to a tree. Seeing as they couldn’t trust him not to either burn himself alive or try to kill himself, they routinely checked on him.

“Well, I better go get him fed.” Cole said with stretch and a sigh.

“Actually, can I go? I wanna talk to him.” Lloyd asked, standing. Cole shrugged and handed over the bowl, happy to sit back down. Quietly, the green ninja walked between the trees, maneuvering low branches and seas of ferns. When he found the tree they’d designated Kai’s, he started to worry when he didn’t see Kai or his corresponding lead. Pacing around it, he found the rope leading upward, a figure sitting on a thick branch through the canopy. 

With the finesse only the ninja could muster, Lloyd took a running jump, vaulting off nearby trees to make his way up to Kai. Soon he was gently balancing on the branch on his way to his friend. Kai spared him a glance, then resumed looking at the stars. Sitting silently, Lloyd offered him the still-full bowl, liquid sloshing slightly. Kai accepted it with a shaky hand, placing it on his lap.

“I’m not gonna kill myself, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kai looked down into the stew, dipping his finger in and tasting it.

“Oh, well, that’s good to hear. How’re you feeling?” Lloyd prompted, trying to be as casual as possible.

“I’m not.” Kai replied with a pointed look, before beginning to down all of his stew in hearty gulps. After a couple of seconds, Lloyd, pulled the bowl away from his lips.

“Dude, you’re gonna make yourself sick. Again. C’mon, breathe.” Kai swallowed a final time and then burst into a series of rough coughs. When he subsided, he stared at the smoke rising into the night air.

“What did you mean? By, uh, you’re not?”

“Lloyd, everything either hurts or is just... _ numb _ . I can’t  _ feel _ anymore.”

“So, you don’t care?”

“I do, but…,” Kai floundered, getting frustrated, “it’s so muted. It’s like I don’t know how to. And I don’t think I want to. I feel so guilty for everything I’m putting the team through. I don’t understand why you don’t just leave me. And I can’t even show it anymore.” He stared down at the forest floor for beat. “I wonder if this is how Zane felt..”

“Kai, I think the real you is in there, you just need to accept-”

“This is different, Lloyd!” Kai spoke sharply, looking at the blonde pointedly. “When Chen took my powers, they were still there? This literally feels like my fire is gone. Like part of me is gone. And we know I’m dying. I just feel pointless, I have no energy, and I hate it so much.” Kai’s hands were clenching the bowl, which usually would have crushed it, but in his weakened state, it only remained as is. Lloyd looked at him and saw the silent tears going down his face as he shook.

“We’re trying to fix… whatever this is, Kai. If you give up, then they’re gonna give up too.”

“They should, I’m just hurting them.”

“No, you’re not, Kai. They’re hurting themselves because they’re impatient and stubborn and emotional and, well, your boyfriends. And my family. And yes, they’re not doing too well with you’re… bluntness, but they’re scared.” Kai laughed in a humorless tone.

“Of what?”

“Of losing you. We’re all scared. You’re part of the team. Even if you don’t care about yourself, I know you care about us.” Lloyd stated with a little smile, catching the way Kai didn’t look at him for that remark. Putting an arm around the shaking form, the elemental master exuded his power in some heat, making Kai sigh a little and lean into him.

“I do, Lloyd. I know you know, but it’s so hard when I feel so terrible. I want to be me again, and I wish I could without my powers. I’m just not sure if I have enough time.”

“It’s okay Kai. Nya and the guys and I aren’t giving up on you yet. Just stick with us, hot-head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!! KINDA!! Idk, it's just abrupt. It's goin' down kiddos, our boi ain't doin' too well. We'll check in with the rest of the squad next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed-
> 
> ALSO!! How many of you prefer fanfiction.net?? I'm over there, but I haven't posted in literal years. Do y'all want some cross-posting??? idk, just a thought. 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter and be on the look for some more one-shots I got in editing!


	4. Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you get into, just be warned.....
> 
> This one's a little short :)

“Good morning.” Jay said flatly when Cole wandered up to the side of the river. He only grunted in response. “Oh, you’re gonna be like that!” Jay snapped, heatedly.

“Okay, coming from you, Mr Passive-Aggressive!” Cole shot back, trying his best to shave with his reflection in the moving water.

“OH! Real mature!” Jay huffed indignantly.

“Are you two fighting again?” Zane said in a disgusted tone, standing off to the side and beginning to change.

“Like you’re so perfect!” Cole scoffed.

“Actually, I am. Or at least more than you because you can’t stop blam-”

“IT’S HIS FAULT!” Cole stood up abruptly, knicking his jaw with the razor.

“NO, IT’S NOT!” Jay and Zane shouted in sinc.

“He’s sick-” Zane began.

“UHM NO, he thinks we don’t care! It’s-” Jay interjected, standing and toweling off his hair.

“HIS fault!” Cole shouted.

“We are NOT doing this again!” Jay yelled.

“Agreed.” 

“I-! Fine.” Cole sighed, and they all finished getting ready. Walking back, Zane knew they had to talk about who kept track of their problematic other.

“So, who’s gonna take first shift?”

“Well, I’m not.” Huffed Cole.

“No wonder he’s dying.” Jay remarked sarcastically from behind.

“SERIOUSLY!?” 

“Jay, that’s not funny.” Zane chastised.

“Wasn’t meant to be! Just trying to make a point!” Jay hissed in a passive-aggressive manner, smiling bitterly.

“He’s sic-”

“OH!” Jay threw up his hands in exasperation.

“HERE WE GO AGAIN!” Cole gestured.

“I’M JUST-” Zane began.

“Morning- oh, sorry.” Kai said in a deadpan manner, catching onto him being the crux of their arguments. He had all their packs lined up and was packing their remaining things into it. Shaking violently with his chills, but he still continued, crouched near where the fire had been last night.

“Kai-How-”

“I unt-t-tied myself. I might assss well b-be useful before I’m d-dead.” He resumed packing. They stood there in shock for few beats, before Lloyd was walking out of a shady area near their tents. He stretched his hands over his head with a sigh, still looking sleepy.

“Oh, cool you’re done. Nya has dibs on the river next.” He hummed.

“Lloyd, can we talk for a minute?” The earth elemental asked, glancing between their leader and Kai.

“Yeah, sure.” Cole strode over to him, ducking back into the shady area.

“This is ridiculous, he’s a hazard.”

“Cole!” Jay scolded.

“No, it’s fine-” Lloyd tried, smiling awkwardly. He was afraid of this conversation when he and Nya overheard them fighting last night.

“Yes, he’s merely mentally ill.” Zane butted in. Jay gasped in hurt.

“He is not! It’s our fault! We need to help him! We’re the ones responsible!”

“I move to disagree.” Cole grumbled.

“Guys-” Lloyd tried to interject again.

“Obviously, you are unable to see the logical side because CLEARLY-”

“He made those choices, he knowingly hurt us! It’s-”

“We hurt him first! We can’t expect-”

“GUYS!” Lloyd shouted, getting them all to stop. He looked at them for a moment waiting for another outburst. “I talked to Kai last night. He’s not doing too well. He feels bad about how he’s been. But, he’s having a hard time, because right now, all the energy has been sucked out of him.” Lloyd met each of their gazes, distantly seeing Kai standing and watching them.

“What, he couldn’t come tell us himself?” Jay asked in a disdainful tone, earning a hard look.

“I don’t know, he’s just- he’s not okay right now, and when you’re not okay, you don’t really want to talk about it..” Lloyd’s look softened, almost ashamed of himself. Jay looked away, guilty, knowing Lloyd had dealt with trauma too many times over and usually knew what he was talking about. 

“He’s given up, but as long as we keep going, he’ll follow. I need you three to stop blaming yourselves, and him, and one another. I’m,” Lloyd paused for a moment feeling his throat close up from held back sadness, “I’m worried he’s not gonna survive much longer.” Lloyd was still looking at the ground, so he didn’t catch the looks the other three exchanged. Zane looked absolutely dismal, he missed Kai. Like they all did. What Cole couldn’t punch, he fought against, even if it was counterproductive. Just like Jay tried to fix things himself, taking on more pressure than he needed to. They were all acting like he was already gone when he was still a few feet away.

“I think his body is shutting down just like he is. But he’s still in there. We can reverse this, or-”

“No, we are gonna reverse this. I’m sorry,” Cole floundered, glancing at his partners, “I-I was angry. And Zane is worried and Jay’s upset, we’re just a mess. We should be stronger, but we’re not.” 

“You four apologize a lot.” Kai said quietly, startling them.

“Kai!” Jay exclaimed, spinning to see Kai. He stood in the shade behind them, shivering more violently than before.

“How… How much of that did you hear?” Zane prompted, seeing Kai shrug.

“Enough.” He walked closer, pausing in front of Zane as he tried to remember how to position his arms. Tentatively, pulling Zane into a hug. The nindroid relaxed into the embrace, sighing happily at the contact, squeezing the smaller man. Jay approached, making grabby hands, and happily got pulled in by Zane. Cole walked over, pulling all four of them into a hug, Lloyd struggling in futility. As much as he loved his dorky, dysfunctional family, he’d take a hard pass on the mushy stuff they seemed to indulge in.

“You guys are so gross!” Lloyd whined.

* * *

They set off on their second day, Kai now a little more active. He still lagged behind, getting tired really fast, but they had a new system. They all took turns holding his hand, making sure he kept up and didn’t get lost. His conversation was still minimal, and occasionally he’d double over in fits of coughs. They were getting worse, causing the man to hack up small piles of ash and even making him throw up. Zane was especially alarmed as he saw the blood in the fluids.

This pattern continued for a week, chasing the signature of the creature. At night, two or three of them would see if they could chase the signature, but it’d run. It was impossibly fast, Nya even theorized it moved in and out of realms.

Kai wouldn’t make it much longer, though. He was too nauseous to eat, and by the end of the first week, they had to carry him from camp to camp. If he strained himself, he’d begin to cough violently, and basically produce a smoke screen. At least he was sleeping more, which they considered a plus. 

* * *

Kai leaned on a shoulder. He couldn’t remember whose it was, but he didn’t really care. He just felt so drained and damaged.

Cole held Kai upright against his side as Zane tried to assess. He didn’t look happy, poking at the brunet’s abdomen without reaction. Eventually he gave up, sitting back down.

“I-I don’t know, it’s something, there is definitely something wrong, but I don’t know what it is!” The poor nindroid looked more upset with himself. They all stopped when Kai sneezed miserably, ash spraying the ground around the fire. He groaned and pawed at his nose, which had begun to bleed. Cole pinched it, looking around for a towel. Jay passed one over, a second in his hand as he tried to clean the stray blood off Kai’s face.

“Hey, he stopped shivering as bad, that’s good? Right?” Jay tried to offer, glancing at Zane for confirmation. Unfortunately he shook his head.

“No, it just means he’s getting so cold that it’s almost hypothermic.”

“Like lose your toes!?” Jay squawked, looking more concerned than before. Zane shook his head again.

“No, but I’d still rather he be shaking.”

“Guys shut up.” Lloyd ordered, standing suddenly. He was looking incredulously into the dark foliage past the light of the fire. Cole drew both Kai and Jay closer defensively, tensing for a fight. Zane was glancing around, but he looked confused, which was rare. Kai coughed and shuttered again, pulling Lloyd out of his intense stare.

“Sorry, I thought..I thought I saw something.” Lloyd gently put his sabres down, sitting back next to Nya, she rubbed his tense shoulder. “You okay, Kai?” He asked gently across the fire.

“Nuhh..” Kai managed to groan, his throat raw and voice gravelly. Zane smiled sympathetically, leaning closer to Jay so he could wrap an arm over to soothe a shoulder.

“It’s okay, buddy, we got you..” Cole murmured, but he looked unsure of himself, gazing into their little campfire like it’d have all the answers.

* * *

They were halfway into the second week when it was early morning, sun halfway up, and Cole found a sleeping bag empty when he tried to cuddle the freezing brunet.

“Zane, Jay, wake up.” He said gruffly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and making himself yawn.

“Mm, ‘s too early..” Jay whined, snuggling into his sleeping bag a little more.

“Kai’s gone!” He whisper-yelled, seeing Zane bolt upright. Rushing to get clothes on, and stumbling out of their shared tent. Running out to the fire ring, they found Kai sitting on the edge of it, staring into the forest, absolutely still. They all breathed a sigh of relief, lowering their weapons.

“Kai! Don’t scare us like that!” Jay laughed.

“Yeah, we thought you left.”

“I’m going to have to leave soon.” He said in a monotone voice glancing over his shoulder, looking back into the forest. His voice was much stronger than it’d been in days, probably a good sign.

“Kai, you’re gonna survive this, c’mer-”

“DON’T move. You’ll scare it.” Kai barked, not looking at them. Zane suddenly began beeping, pulling his other two partners behind him.

“It’s right in front of him…” The ice elemental breathed in disbelief. 

“Oh my god, IT’S HERE!” Jay called, startling Lloyd and Nya awake. They were all to quick to brandish weapons, calling for Kai to get away from it.

“I know I’m unworthy, but leave them out of this.” Kai spoke quietly, flinching at something the creature said.

“Can he understand it?” Nya asked, looking at Zane, who was equally as shocked.

“I have no idea, but I think he’s defending us..”

“Look, you can kill me. I don’t want to live without my power-”

“Kai, NO!” Cole called. 

“-but, don’t-I said don’t-!” Suddenly an invisible force bowled them over, Kai screeching at the creature. Faster than he moved in a month, the ex-elemental scooped up one of the sword knocked out of Lloyd’s hands. He stood where the others could only figure was in front of the monster. 

“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS, IF YOU SO MUCH AS-“ Stopping his angry tirade, he lowered his weapon, breath wheezing and shallow.

“Kai-“ Jay tried to reach him, but Lloyd held him back. 

“No. He has to do this.” Lloyd wasn’t sure if it was his own fucked-up lineage to supernatural creatures, but something told him that this thing wasn’t really attacking.

“Yes, well-okay, you have a point, but-“ Kai stopped looking back at his friends, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He glanced back at the creature. 

“I-I mean, I just thought this was it, I..” He shrugged, kicking at the dirt a bit.

“What do you mean, ‘redeemable’? Are you..” Kai went silent staring at the spot where the creature was. After several long minutes he put down the sword. 

“Could… Can I say goodbye?” Kai asked, nodding and then running to his boyfriends. Tears were already streaming down his face, gathering them in his arms. He squeezed them tightly, and felt the scared looks they exchanged.

“I have to go. I love you.” His voice small, cracking at the end. Before they could question him, he let go, moving to Lloyd and Nya. Pulling them in close, his siblings hugged back. 

“If I make it, I’ll be back. Right here. I have to go with them. Take care of yourselves and them. For me.” Then Kai was gone. He ran with the creature into the forest, and left five stunned and broken friends behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, y'all can yell in the comments. It's only goin' downhill hahA. This one is actually kinda choppy and I would've liked to flesh it out a bit better, but oh well. Worse comes to worse y'all will be gettin' a rewrite.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the late-in-the-day update (well, late for me), I had an emotional day. Not particularly bad emotional, just a lot of crying and talking about serious stuff. Exhausting after a while. Either way, I'm fine, just got a lot of stuff to doooooo..


	5. Deceased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIVE! Back from my unscheduled holiday hiatus with a bunch of gifts and comments in my inbox. Y'all spoil me, y'know that? Anyways, enjoy this filler chapter with some good, old-fashioned, home-cooked Angst

Two months had gone by. Two. In that time, Jay had managed to speed back to the Bounty and steer it over so they had a more comfortable space to live. So that was nice. But, the three were a mess. They often got into pointless spats about dumb things, ending in forgiveness and crying. Sometimes they’d isolate themselves for days. Nya wasn’t much better, becoming gruff and calice. And poor Lloyd was exhausted, emotionally dealing with yet another loss and its aftermath.

Jay had just emerged from the workshop, after spending a full day inside, and saw Cole and Zane arguing down on the ground. It was mostly shouting and finger jabbing. Trotting down, he cautiously approached the two. Coming up to Cole’s side, Jay wrapped his arms around his waist. Not only did Cole deflate, but he pulled Zane into a fierce hug. Feeling a stray cold appendage, Jay incorporated that into his embrace. They stayed like that for a couple beats, Zane the first to break away. Digital tears ran down his screen and he mocked a sniffle, making Cole cough up a laugh through his own.

“I’m sorry, snowflake..” Zane couldn’t even respond with his emotions so high, just nodding vigorously as Cole tried to thumb at the digital liquid. Jay stayed where he was, pressed into the slightly damp tank top. The earth elemental smelled like warm clay and training, a familiar scent that Jay missed often. Faintly, there was Zane’s peppermint and vanilla kind of smell, with a hint of snow days. But, the tiger lillies and smoldering oak and warm cinnamon had long worn out of their clothes and sheets. The only traces of Kai were their memories and his room. On days they particularly missed him, like late evenings that used to be filled with his wild banter or just his soft, warm touches.

He had really been their missing dynamic. Before, their relationship then seemed so passive. They loved, they laughed, they got along, but it still felt like only occasional closeness and intimacy. It wasn’t consistent. Kai had been the one to bring them together as a team, and apparently he applied to their lives a little more than they thought. It wasn’t until he was gone that Cole found his meals would get colder much faster, or that Zane had to organize more things, and that Jay didn’t have anyone to sit across from him in the shop and jabber at. Lloyd and Nya, he was their sibling, adopted or not. He’d raised Nya when their parents left and he’d protected Lloyd since he was a kid. Yes, he was brash and impulsive and hot-tempered, but he was also caring and gentle. He was their boyfriend. And in the last months he’d been with them, they’d treated him like shit. Jay felt his silent tears wetting Cole’s top.

“Jay? Jay, babe?”

“Jaybird?”

Zane and Cole, still ruffled and wet-eyed were looking at him, a slender and mathematically perfect finger wiping away grease that remained on his cheek. He peeked his eye out to catch Zane, who smiled, absolutely melting the tiny brunet. Dramatically throwing himself into Zane’s open arm, he couldn’t help the shuddering sobs.

“Wh-why-y did h-he ha-ave t-to goooo..?” Jay hiccuped miserably, hyperventilating as he cried. Zane held him, holding him high enough to let the brunet wrap his arms around the ice elemental’s neck. Cole had sidestepped, one solid hand one either boyfriend’s back. They could only shush the lightning master. Jay was just devastated, all tears at this point. Zane tried to meditate and Cole always punched his problems away, just as Nya took time to herself and put up numerous walls, and how Lloyd compensated by helping other people when he didn’t want to deal with his own emotions.

“Let’s….just, go lay down.” Zane said, somehow tired despite his miracle battery. Cole agreed, taking the ramp back up to the deck. Surveying out of habit, Cole stopped Zane. Lloyd had fallen asleep two hours prior, having adopted a choppy sleep schedule as he often found his nightmares were worse than reality. But now he slouched against a rail, training equipment left on the deck as if he’d laid down for just a moment. Cole smiled at that, he even still had his empty water bottle in hand.

“Poor kid.” Cole mused. “We gotta take care of him if he can’t himself.” He said looking at Zane over his shoulder.

“It’s what Kai would do.” Jay mumbled softly, Cole feeling the pang he knew went through them all. Scooping up the snoozing blond, he followed Zane inside, deviating to put Lloyd to bed. He didn’t bother to try to take off his outerwear, lest he wake up, so the earth elemental merely lay him in his bed. Pulling up the covers, he flicked on the night light Lloyd still slept with. He watched for a moment, feeling a sadly proud moment when the green ninja unconsciously snuggled into his blankets. He never would have turned out to be the amazing hero he was now if he’d followed in his father’s shadow. It was hard, dealing with a tiny Garmadon, but, all in all, at least, by Cole’s standards, the kid had turned out pretty alright.

Retreating to his own shared room, he was greeted with soft humming. Zane was propped up against the pillows, Jay’s head in his lap. Gently, he traced his fingers through soft, chocolate curls. His humming was robotic but delightfully on-pitch, simply notes that blended and jumped and danced, no song in particular. It was a habit he’d developed when he was thinking, as his original model had whirred with gears and he missed the sound. So, Nya had suggested he hum. Of course, she’d meant one continuous note, but Zane found melody was much better.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yes, I need to remind Jay to hydrate when he wakes up.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Cole smiled a little at the telling tactic, standing in the door frame.

“I’m…not sure, honestly. I feel sad and hurt just like Jay, but my logic-” Zane sighed, shaking his head. Cole knew how to spot android frustration, but before he could intervene, “I hate being a super computer sometimes, it makes these…events so…confusing.” Zane deflated, looking sadly at his larger partner. Cole made his way into bed, cuddling up to his nindroid and pulling Jay into their shared laps. The lightning elemental curled in on himself, similar to the way a cat did, as the pair above drifted off.

* * *

“Why do I miss him so much?” Nya wondered aloud to herself, making Jay pause. He stood on the other side of the engine, checking over bits that might need replacing.

“Well, for one, he’s not dead.” Jay pulled a face, glancing at her.

“Oh, of course not. This is Kai...still...hopefully..” Nya’s voice died in a sad manner, remembering the way she’d seen her brother deteriorate.

“E-Either way, he wouldn’t just, y’know, without a massive, time and space rippling, fight.” Nya giggled at Jay exaggerated, but accurate, statement

“You’re not wrong, but,” standing, she cracked her back with a stretch, “I dunno, it feels like I should be angry for some reason.” Jay stood as well, a thoughtful look reflecting her puzzlement.

“Well, he took off, but, to be fair, he didn’t have much time.” Jay managed to make himself sad again by stating the obvious.

“Ugh, it’s just..weird. I’ve never been, like, not around him. Like, yeah, when I did the Samurai X stuff, I was fine on my own, but I always came back to home, which was where all you guys were.” Nya paced a little, glancing the ground to see which tools she lacked.

“I mean, it’s understandable… Kai is just, well, Kai. I think you once said, ‘His stupidity is endearing’ and that’s preeeeetty much on the money.” Jay followed her over to the tool rack, leaning on the little counter room as she rifled through a pile of wrenches.

“He’s always had a way of kinda worming his way into people’s hearts, yeah..” Nya smiled to herself more, but Jay reflected it with similar warm memories.

“It’s just...so…” Jay mused, stuck on the words.

“Different.”

“Yeah..”

* * *

Amazingly, Zane was panting, flopping onto the bed next to Jay. Said smaller male was wheezing, pupils eclipsing his mismatched eyes. They lay next to one another, the human sticky with sweat. As they both came down from their highs, Jay had to lick his lips to before he could speak.

“Again..” His tone was less demanding than pleading, Zane sighing in return.

“Jay-” Zane sorely propped himself up on elbows so he could see his boyfriends exhausted expression.

“Again, Zane, please.” Jay looked up at him, and Zane couldn’t hold the sad look  in his eyes.

“You’re tired.” It was a lame excuse, they both knew it. And Jay was as stubborn as any of them.

“Yeah, and?” His deadpan made Zane roll his eyes, opting to look at his own feet.

“Jay, I think three times is enough.”

“Bullshit,” Jay growled, achingly getting on his elbows to glare at the ice elemental, “I told you to fuck me senseless. Does it look like I’m there yet?”

“Jay...this..” Zane couldn’t look at him, not only out of some disgusting feeling of taking advantage of their grief and lack of companions, but the nagging pit in his synthetic heart from the lapsing loss.

“Zane,” rolling to saddle himself overtop of Zane, he gently pushed his shoulders into the bed as he leaned in, “I’m telling you. I’m not asking. I don’t want to think, I just. Want. To. Fuck.” They both panted into a fierce kiss, Zane pulling back with an upset and conflicted expression. Tears dripped onto his cheeks, Jay resting his forehead against the androids. He cried meekly, empty in several ways, mind a slurry of emotions that he wanted to bash out, one way or another.

“Fine. Again.” Jay screeched and arched his back.

* * *

“God, Kai would be so disappointed..” Lloyd hiccuped, tears dripping off his chin. Cole huffed a laugh, watching the little bit of cheap booze slosh in the bottle. Downing the rest, he shivered at the rough burn.

“M-Maybe h’ liked i’ so much ‘c-cause i’ was all burn-y li’e ‘im..” Cole slurred back, letting the bottle tumble on the carpet of Lloyd’s room. He sat against Lloyd’s bed on the floor with him, having found the young leader with the bottle.

“Look at us, we’re fucking wasted, Kai would be so angry..” Lloyd sniffed, nudging the bottle with his foot. Cole shook his head, pausing before he belched, then groaned.

“Nah, ‘e woul’ve gotten sloshed wi’h us.” Cole shook his head to clear his haze of alcohol, but only found that he made himself dizzy.

“We used t’ get drunk together. When-When he was waitin’ on you three.”

“Ya’ tol’ me tha’.” Cole answered.

“God..” Lloyd pulled his knees up, shoulders shivering as he broke down. Cole sloppily rubbed his shoulders, only really managing that in his stupor. “He was my brother! And he’s gone! He’s gone, like everyone else! Everyone dies around me! Why did it have to be Kai, why couldn’t it have been me!?” Lloyd felt himself pulled into a bear hug. Cole shushed him in his arms, petting his hair.

“‘S ne’er your faul’ Lloy’..Kai’ll come back…” Lloyd hugged him back, appreciating Cole’s tenderness.

“You better be fucking right or I’m gonna kill him myself.”

* * *

So, there they sat in silence as another morning passed, Nya making breakfast. Lloyd had his eyes closed as he propped his head up, Jay and Zane silently fiddling with Zane’s arm panel. Cole was in a stony silence, staring at a wall.

The ship hissed with AC to combat the humid climate. Wind ruffled trees outside gently as the soundtrack to the disparaging weeks they’d spent in the jungle.

Just as the gentle scrape of a spatula placing pancakes on plates permeated the atmosphere, Zane hummed with a notification vibration.

“We have a perimeter breach..” He commented nonchalantly, seeing as their perimeter extended into the jungle, creatures were always passing the sensors. Too many times had they all woken in the middle of the night to scream Kai’s name into the wilderness, thinking a moth or bird may have been him. They settled back into silence when distantly, they heard what sounded like a small explosion.

“Was that..” Jay glanced around, his explanation dying in his mouth as they all looked at one another.

“No..” Lloyd said in uncertain disbelief, returning Jay’s stare.

Suddenly they were all scrambling to get on deck, tripping over one another. Nya managed to flip the pan off the stove as she hurriedly turned it off, hearing the remaining pancake sizzle on the cold floor. Jay nearly fell over the rail as his inertia moved against him. They all stood there, surveying the jungle like it was the first time they’d seen it.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed. It was still, the air suddenly stagnant, the only sounds that of the insects and birds distantly calling.

“I hate to say this, but…we should be ready for the worst case scenario.” Lloyd said, backing away from the rail for the interior.

“Worst case scenario is he’s dead, Lloyd.” Cole said in a harsh tone, ruffled about the idea of fending off their lost boyfriend.

“No, worst case scenario is he died, and was resurrected as a shell of himself and is evil.” Lloyd shot back, at the door to get their weapons.

“He has a fair point.” Jay tried with a hint of humor, fading when he glanced and saw the desperation in Cole’s face.

Lloyd returned with their weapons, moving slowly to let them take their respective equipment without breaking the noise of the forest. Falling into formation, silent steps took them down to ground level. Jay would occasionally jump when their weight would creek the boards of the ramp below. Circling in the packed dirt of their temporary training ground, they all stared into the greenery. Shadows and light of branches had them on edge, each ninja jumpy and wound. The loud sound of trees of nearby birds flying off with loud squawks had them all gasping, staring wide-eyed into the direction of it. Distantly, bright birds swirled together in the air, sounding startled, flitting about and irritating the senses of the team. They each heard their own breath and blood and heartbeat all too clearly along with the roar of silence. Even the gentle whir of Zane’s inner hardware could be heard.

Then a stick broke behind the foliage barrier, making them all tense. And with a whirling force that could’ve broken bone they all zeroed in on the sound. Breath was baited as they watched little shadows shift. All frozen as a branch was pushed aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the biggest cliffhanger I've had so far in this series...huh. The next chapter is some good comfort, don't worry
> 
> ALSO, big thank you to @love_a_sexy_trash_can and @plasma_shipping, who are amazing and supportive writers that were here long before me. When I rejoined over the past summer, @plasma_shipping was actually the author of the first piece that I read when I searched here on ao3. Y'all have been delightful and I'm hyped to open the pieces you've apparently made me! Oh, and don't forget to look for my own late-ass gifts that I have to publish! Enjoy the holidays, everyone


	6. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised fluff! At least a little. I was excited to write this, it was really fun. Sorry for the late-in-the-day update

When was green so bright? Actually all of it was kinda really blinding. It was much more colorful than where Kai had come from, that was for sure. Something rumbled in his head to keep moving forward. This was the right way. And then there was a root. On the forest floor. Huh, imagine that.

“Oh-” That was loud. Very loud. Let’s watch the feet maybe? Yeah, Kai agreed with himself. Just need to get home. Where did he leave his family? They were somewhere in this forest; damn, he really missed them.

The thought of all of them had literally sustained him, especially-

Ow! Branches were still really pointy! Wait, voices, voices meant people! Branches, get out of the way! Kai plunged his hands into the bushes and forged forward, flinching when pure sunlight hit him. He’d found a clearing.

Curiously, Kai was looking around, taking a few seconds before seeing the group. They all were poised there, shocked as they stare at him. They blinked at one another, the group still in their sleep clothes. A massive smile split Kai’s face, before bolting out and picking up Lloyd, spinning around at spinjitzu speeds.

“LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!” He laughed setting Lloyd down in a daze. He crushed Nya in a hug faster than she could realize he was moving at her. “GOD, I THOUGHT I MIGHT NOT SEE YOU TWO AGAIN!” He gave one more squeeze for effect before dropping her. 

A few inches. 

“Oops, my bad!” Kai laughed, getting his feet back on the ground. “I’m not used to that bit yet!” He turned and he stopped for the first time, his three partners staring at him like he was a ghost. 

Kai face lit up Cole’s entire world as he barreled at him, knocking him over in a leaping hug, but Cole couldn’t bring himself to care. Kai smashed their lips together, not really a proper kiss, but it said enough. 

Then he was hopping off of Cole and had Jay pulled close, spinning like he’d done with Lloyd. Well, this time he was kissing the shorter, and Jay fell over dizzy when he stopped. Kai’s elation was contagious, Jay looking at Cole and giggling like lovesick teens. 

Zane was the first that managed to grab Kai proper, kissing him with all the passion the nindroid had. Zane’s eyes bugged though, when Kai swavely let himself float up to be level with the tallest ninja. Kai popped the kiss as he pulled back, dropping back down to earth. Then he was tackled by Lloyd and Nya, who were both in joyful tears.

“Don’t you ever do that ever again, Kai Smith! Do you hear me!? We missed you so much!” Nya hiccuped, nearly strangling her brother. Lloyd could only sniffle until Nya relinquished her grip. The green ninja pulled back, smile wobbly.

“We thought we lost you.” His voice was tearful and Kai smiled in sympathy, sitting up and hugging his dear friend closer. Managing to calm the younger down, Kai stood from his grasp to be picked up by another group. Cole held Zane on his toes and Kai and Jay suspended.

“I am never letting go of you three ever again.” Cole choked out and Zane nodded in approval.

“Kai, we love you so much, god, we were so scared-”

“Aw, c’mon, you’re gonna make me cry!” Kai’s voice cracked at the end, making Jay giggle wetly.

“Everyone’s already crying, I think-” Cole tried but caught the semi-serious look.

“No seriously, if I cry, I will melt your flesh.” Kai chuckled, pushing his lovers back. When they let go he hovered there, wiping tiny vibrant trails of blue fire from his eyes.

“Oh.. OH! YOU GOT YOUR FIRE BACK!” Jay shouted, pointing at him. He sniffled and nodded, laughing through his ‘tears’. He landed, looking like he was about to say something, but looked back at the forest.

“Kai?” He didn’t answer, walking back at where he’d emerged from the trees.

“Kai!?” Zane was beginning to panic, Cole stopping him from going to their fire elemental. But he stopped at the edge.

“I-I know, but... “ He sighed at seemingly nothingness. “I’m gonna miss you, man.” Kai sadly grabbed a massive creature that came from thin air, hugging it’s head in sorrow of it leaving. His team watched as Kai let the thing go, gently rustling the bushes and then disappearing. Kai stood there for a few moments, then turned back to his family. He was still crying azure flames, but he wore the largest smile they’d seen in months.

* * *

“Yeah, thankfully, this isn’t permanent.” Kai said, trying to keep himself seated on the chair. “I got my element, but the longer I’m in this dimension, the effects will wear off.” Zane grabbed his thigh and pushed him down into his seat again with a little ‘oof’.

“So the floating is-?” Lloyd cocked a brow.

“Gravitational after effects, yeah, lower gravity makes me all floaty with normal gravity in this dimension. It’ll calibrate eventually, don’t worry.” Kai waved off the worry, happily taking the second sandwich Jay made for him. He stuffed one half of it in his face all at once, barely even chewing.

“Slow down! You’re gonna choke!” Chided the lightning elemental as he took his seat, placing his hand over top of his boyfriend’s when it rested on the table. Kai deliberately made himself slow down, taking a bite of the sandwich and actually chewing. He moaned, taking another proper bite.

“I forgo’ how goo’ foo’ is…” He said through the mouthfuls. This got Lloyd to snort, shaking his head at the endearing red ninja. Once he’d managed down the rest of the sandwich, he grabbed the glass of water he’d ignored until now. He tried to gulp it but sputtered, dropping the liquid, coughing up steam.

“Kai!? What was that, are you okay!?” Jay had his hands out, but wasn’t sure what to do. Kai shook his head, pushing away the help.

“No, no, sorry, I forgot.” He smiled, embarrassed as they all stared at him confused. That had him bark out a laugh, leaning on his elbows to explain. “The dimension exaggerates elemental aspects, that’s why I’m more fire than human right now. Again, it’ll wear off.” Zane looked like he had questions, but knew to hold them for later, Kai acknowledging later answers with a little wink at him.

“That’s, just, wow, Kai, I-I’m just glad your back.” Cole stumbled, taking the warm hand of the smaller with a squeeze, knowing his actions spoke better than words. Kai returned the affection for a moment before hopping out of his seat.

“Do you guys want tea? I want tea.” Kai floated an inch or so off the floor, grabbing a couple glasses.

“I guess that means we can head back to New Ninjago City.” Lloyd responded, seeing the team tense. Kai kept moving with a little hum, filling glasses with water. “Or not.”

“I know we need to get back, but…” Jay made a desperate face, and Lloyd smiled sympathetically.

“It’d be safer in the harbor for Kai to recover, not out here.” He reasoned, seeing Jay accept his counterargument.

“Recover? No, guys, I’m fine.” Kai rolled his eyes at them, setting down a glass of boiling water. He dropped a teabag in it and Nya stared.

“How did you do that?”

“What? I know how to boil water, Nya, I’m not-”

“No, you-you just poured that. The stove isn’t even on!”

“Oh, uhm, I just,” Kai picked another glass of water, watching it boil in his hands after a couple seconds, “and, yeah.” The room stared at him. “Okay, maybe I do need an adjustment period until this wears off.” He passed out cups, settling for his own that was boiling almost constantly in his hands. He prompted them to talk about mundane topics while he was away, giggling at embellished stories of encounters and fights between them. Kai yawned loudly, legs tucked up next to him in his chair.

“God, I haven’t needed sleep for, like, weeks.” He rubbed at his eyes. Jay cooed at the sight, standing and clearing the cups away. Zane scooped up the larger brunet, Kai sighing in his arms. His cold soothed the constant heat in him, like a salve. Zane departed, taking Kai ahead. Cole helped Jay, saying goodnight to the others. Peacefully, they walked into their shared room, seeing Zane on top of Kai in bed.

“Oh my god, you are so impatient, Kai!” Jay jabbed, bouncing up next to their connected heads.

“Like you can talk.” Kai snidely shot back, cracking a glowing eye to glance at the lightning master. Jay rolled his eyes, but did a double take when he heard a sizzle from the two. Zane moaned into the kiss, water dribbling down Kai face and evaporating before it could hit the pillows.

“Now that’s hot.” Cole commented, having taken up the other side across from Jay.

“Literally.” Jay snorted, glancing at Cole. Zane pulled back, panting, which was feat in and of itself, Kai’s smile wolfish.

“I’m...just glad you’re back.” Zane managed as regained his breath. Experimentally he ground his hips down on Kai, making the smaller jolt. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just a little sensitive to, well, everything, right now. Plus, I don’t know how safe sex would be for you guys right now.” Kai smiled in an understanding manner, hooking his arms around the ice master’s neck pulling Zane down for a hug, His face scrunched up in a blinding smile, making Cole laugh.

“God, I missed this..” He hummed as Zane got off Kai, letting him sit up.

“I missed you.” Kai felt his heart swell in his chest, a deep kind of relieving sadness overcoming him. His smile hurt with how wide it stretched, and he fought back tears. Gathering his partners in his arms, he shuddered with a sob. “I’m so sorry..”

“You’re back now, that’s all that matters..” Jay’s voice cracked and he nuzzled up under Kai’s chin, laughing at the way breath caught in Kai’s throat. The fire elemental snorted to himself, just the tickle of untamed curls something he didn’t even know he missed.

“I have so many questions..” Zane whispered, squeezing his hold on Kai’s waist. Fear and concern and worry laced his voice, as future-thinking as ever.

“I know,” He sniffled, bringing a hand up to stop the rivlets of flames, “I know and I have so much to tell you, I just..” His breath began to stutter when Cole pushed his nose into the elemental's hair. He could’ve sobbed when he heard the little kiss lost in his own wild hair.

“I need you to be here right now.”

“Course, fireball.” Cole murmured, his own heart in his throat. Kai leaned into his chest, holding Jay with Zane draped over his other side, laying on Cole’s shoulder. 

And were just there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. I still have a couple chapters and ideas in mind and half written, but I'm hittin' some writers block rn..
> 
> idk man im just sad today. Hopefully I'll update next Wednesday, but I'm just gonna take a break for now. Sorry if you were anticipating stuff, I'll probably feel better soon. I always do :)
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> You can (hopefully) expect weekly chapters on Wednesdays. If you have questions, comments, or requests, feel free to message me here or at my Tumblr @realm-n1n74g0. (More social media links to come :/) Thanks for reading!


End file.
